Com o Passar dos Anos
by JennaFloyd
Summary: Remus conta todas as suas angústias, tudo pelo que ele passou com o sentimento de amor dentro dele.


Esta é uma série de drabbles com as primeiras músicas do meu mp3, em ordem aleatória é claro. Eu escrevi em um momento de total fragilidade. Me perdoem se tiver erros de ortográfia, e não me julguem é a minha primeira fic assim e não sou muito boa com palavras e sentimentos (afinal não tenho nenhum).

**1) Wanna Be Startin' Something / Michael Jackson**

**1974**

Sirius era indecífravel, ele age de modo confuso e eu não sei mais o que fazer, quero fazer algo, começar algo com ele, um romance talvez, mas se ele não me quisesse, seria horrível ser dispensado pelo meu melhor amigo, quando você sabe que o ama.

Talvez ele não mereça meu amor. Pra quê? Para carregar minha maldição nas costas?

É um erro? Ou não?

Um amor impossível talvez.

Talvez deva ficar escondido e nunca se revelar

**2) Kiss / Prince**

**1975**

Tudo o que eu quero é o seu beijo, nas noites torturantes lua cheia que você fique perto de mim.

Um lobisomen, maldita hora naquele dia em que o levei comigo pela primeira vez na casa dos gritos.

Olha-lo depois de tudo foi doloroso, ver como o deixei, tão machucado.

Mas o amor é mais que isso, é deixar acontecer.

Estava tão feliz no dia seguinte, graças a ele.

**3) Landslide / Stieve Nicks**

**1976**

Apesar de tudo ele continuava ali. Apesar que nas horas difíceis eu tenha magoado, esperando que esse carinho dentro de min não se intensificasse.

Não queria sofre mais, muito menos fazer você sofrer por uma coisa minha.

Tudo era dor e lamento, mas apesar de tudo, com ele dormindo no mesmo lugar que eu, me faz pensar se vale a pena abandonar um amor tão bonito que vem crescendo dentro de mim.

Mas, também, cheio de dúvidas e incertezas.

**4) Do You Wanna Touch Me / Joan Jett**

**1977**

O carinho de sua pele era muito intenso, a cada toque tudo ficava mais forte. A cada beijo o clima ficava mais quente, minha parede estava desmoronando, estava deixando-o passar dos limite, me tocando daquele jeito só seu.

Precisava me contralar, mas era impossível com ele do meu lado assim tão sereno, me seduzindo.

**5) Lucky / Jason Mraz (Feat. Colbie Caillat)**

**1980**

Acho que a maneira mais fácil de dizer que estou apaixonado se resume em uma palavra "Sirius".

Sorte de estar pelo meu melhor amigo.

Ele é tudo para mim, o meu ser amor e lado o que me compoe, tudo gira em torno dele.

Meu amigo.

Meu amor.

**6) ABC / Jackson 5**

**1982**

Tudo eu aprendi com você, como amor e ser amado.

As aulas foram simplesmente deliciosas, fantasticas no minímo.

Ainda sinto o seu corpo colado ao meu, nossos respirações aceleradas, o seu cheiro de menta em minha roupa, ainda consigo senti-lo.

**7) Songbird / Fleetwood Mac**

**1985**

Você é tudo pra mim, faço qualquer coisa pra te ter por perto.

Por você eu larguei tudo e só vivo para você.

Eu te amo como nunca antes amei ninguém.

Apesar de saber o que você fez com eles, isso me magoa tanto.

**8) A Thousand Years / Christina Perri (Feat. Steve Kazee)**

**1996**

Você sabe que amor por você é tão grande que duraria toda a eternidade, e nunca vai acabar.

Sinto sua falta, choro todas as noites pensando em você, mas do que adianta? Nada é suficiente.

Com você eu encontrei minha real identidade, o que me faz lembrar que eu não sou nada sem você, perto de mim, me tocando e abraçando nos momentos difíceis, após a lua cheia ou mais uma batalha.

Não consigo respirar pelos meu soluços, estou me desmanchando em saudades.

**9) More Than Words / Extreme**

**1997**

Não consigo expressar em palavras o que sinto por você.

Estou seguindo adiante, sem você, incompleto, sei que é errado, mais fazer o que? Casado agora, mas não com você, com outra que não amo. Sem felicidade, só arrependimento de mão ter te salvado.

Você significa tudo, mas com palavra exatas "Eu Te Amo" (ainda).

**10****) Valerie / Amy Winehouse**

**1998**

Estamos Juntos agora, vejo você passar, me tratando tão bem, sem conseguir dizer mais nada, estou com você, feliz, finalmente tenho tudo o que sempre quis.


End file.
